phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Good King Wenceslas
El Rey Wenceslao '''es un cuento popular de Navidad sobre un Rey que le da limosna a un pobre campesino en el Festivo de Steven (El dia siguiente de la Navidad, el 26 de Diciembre), la canción data del S. XIII. Es cantado por Buford y Baljeet en Phineas and Ferb:Holiday Favorites (Conocido como Phineas y Ferb: Navidades Con Perry en España). Esta canción será lanzada en el episodio Phineas y Ferb: Navidades en Familia. Letra Castellano Versión B.S.O. '''Baljeet: El rey Wenceslas miró El festín de Stephen... Buford: Pringao, llego tarde. He estado ocupado reescribiendo la letra. Baljeet: ¿Rescribiéndola? Buford: He subrayado tu parte. Ahora canta conmigo. Buford: Santa Claus prepara los regalos para Buford... Baljeet: La canción así no es... Buford: ¡Listillo, no pregunto! Baljeet: ¡Buford! Es una canción clásica, ¡la estás profanando! ¡Ignoras el contexto histórico! El Rey Wenceslas fue un gran hombre, ¡no tienes ni idea de que va esta canción! Buford: ¡Sé perfectamente de que va! Buford: La letra es de un tipo inglés, Música, escandinava. Wenceslas media poco ¡Y nunca se afeitaba! Aunque era solo duque Fue excelente dirigente, ¡Y el título de rey se le Donó postumamente! ''Baljeet: '''Vale, rectifico: parece que tienes mucha información; pero, si te sabes la historia tan bien... ¿porqué no cantas la letra original? '' '''Buford: Prefiero mi versión, ¡porque habla de mí! Buford: Buford ama recibir Mucho en Navidades, Regalos solo para mí ¡Y en grandes cantidades! La letra así cambié, ¡Ya soy su autor y dueño! Si no te gusta, ¡te daré un capón muy navideño! Baljeet: Jojo, ¡me encanta! ¡Eres un autenticó Oscar Hammerstein Segundo! ¡Ja! Bueno, ¡al menos ya se ha acabado! Versión del episodio thumb|300px|left|versión re-doblada Latino América Baljee'''t: El rey Wenceslao en el dia de Stevan ''Buford': Llegue tarde, estaba haciendo unos arreglos ''Baljeet: ¿Arreglos?'' ''Buford: Resalte tus partes, canta conmigo'' Buford: Santa Claus prepara ya regalos para Buford Baljeet: La canción no dice así Buford: A ti no te pregunto. ''Baljeet: Buford es una falta de respeto para esta canción clásica estas ignorando el contexto histórico el rey Wenceslao fue un gran hombre no tienes idea de que se trata esta canción Buford: Se todo de esta canción'' Buford: La música es escandinava y la letra inglesa el rey era muy barbón y de talla pequeña, El era duque nada más, y gobernó prudente, el titulo de rey fue conferido, a su muerte. ''Baljeet: Bueno, voy a corregir. Creo que tienes mucha información Pero si sabes tanto sobre esto porque no cantas la canción original.'' ''Buford: Me gusta más mi versión, habla de mi'' Buford: Mis regalos quiero yo, siempre en estas fiestas. Si hay presentes para mi, es algo que me alegra. Y la letra cambio para hacerla novedosa, si no te gusta mi canción, te jugare una broma. Castellano Baljeet: El rey Wenceslas miró El festín de Stephen... Buford: Pringao, llego tarde. He estado ocupado reescribiendo la letra. Baljeet: ¿Rescribiéndola? Buford: He subrayado tu parte. Ahora canta conmigo. Buford: Santa Claus prepara los regalos para Buford... Baljeet: La canción así no es... Buford: ¡Listillo, no pregunto! Baljeet: ¡Buford! Esta es una canción clásica, ¡y tú la estás profanando! ¡Ignoras el contexto histórico! El Rey Wenceslao fue un gran hombre, ¡no tienes ni idea de que va esta canción! Buford: ¡Sé perfectamente de que va esta canción! Buford: La letra es de un tipo inglés, Música, escandinava. Wenceslas media poco ¡Y nunca se afeitaba! Aunque era solo duque Fue excelente dirigente, ¡Y el título de rey se le Donó postumamente! ''Baljeet: '''Vale, rectifico: parece que tienes mucha información; pero, si te sabes la historia tan bien... ¿porqué no cantas la canción original? '' '''Buford: Prefiero mi versión, ¡porque habla de mí! Buford: Buford ama recibir Mucho en Navidades, Regalos solo para mí ¡Y en grandes cantidades! La letra así cambié, ¡Ya soy su autor y dueño! Si no te gusta, ¡te daré un capón muy navideño! Baljeet: ¡Jaja! Inglés Baljeet: Good King Wenceslas looked out On the Feast of Stephen... Buford: Sorry I'm late. I was busy doin' some rewrites. Baljeet: Rewrites? Buford: I've highlighted your parts. Now sing along. Buford: Santa Claus and all his elves Are making gifts for Buford Baljeet: I don't think that's how it goes Buford: Nobody's askin' you, nerd Baljeet: Buford! You're completely disrespecting this classic song. You're ignoring the historical context. King Wenceslas was a great man. You have no idea what this song is about! Buford: I know all about this song. Buford: The words were by an English guy The music, Scandanavian Wenceslas was five-foot-six He kept his face unshaven Though just a duke throughout his life He always ruled so justly His kingly title was conferred Upon him posthumously Baljeet: Well, I stand corrected. You seem to have a lot of information. But if you know so much about it, why do you not sing the original song? Buford: I like my version better. It's about me! Buford: Buford should get lots of gifts Every Christmas season When I see presents just for me It always is so pleasin' That is why I changed the words To make the song more edgy If you don't like the way I sing You'll get a Christmas wedgie Baljeet: Oh, it's lovely. You're a veritable Oscar Hammerstein the Second, or uh...oh, well, at least it's over! Note: Las lineas en azul son solo en la versión del álbum. Escritores de la letra *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jim Bernstein *Scott Peterson Continuidad Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones del Especial de Navidad